1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a signal processing system and a digital-to-analog converting method thereof. Particularly, the invention relates to a signal processing system having a self-calibration mechanism and a digital-to-analog converting method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital-to-analog converters (DACs) are widely used in digital circuits, for example, a video DAC and a TVDAC, etc. The conventional DAC generally has an external resistor, and a function thereof is to serve as a reference resistance when an internal reference current of the DAC is output. However, although the design of connecting the external resistor to the DAC can reduce an influence of fabrication process variation, such design still has a chance to cause yield loss due to fabrication process variation.